thepenguinsofmadagascarruletheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Penguins Of Madagascar Fanon Wiki! Wiki
Kristoff Show Kris Show is an american Comedy sitcom created by Kristoff105 and Klone200. this series is the most popular show with 7 Seasons. We used characters like Britney Spears, Debby Ryan, Peyton R. List, and Kristoff L. Grant. This series was nominated for long running TV show. On September 14, 2014, FanonChannel added an 8th season. On September 16, 2014, It was confirmed that the 8th season will be the final episode consisting 52 episodes, which is the highest for the whole series. After the 8th season, a total of 210 episodes will be left for the show. As of February 26, 2016, 106 episodes have aired over 6 seasons. Series overview Season 1: (2012-13) This season will consist 5 episodes. This season was filmed in December 2011. Season 2: (2013) This season will consist 5 episodes. This is the season where Kristoff gets a girlfriends named Bella. On December 21, 2012, FanonChannel renewed the series for a second season. Season 3: (2013) This is the first season to have more than 5 episods. This season is now on iTrunes and Wetflix. On February 22, 2013, FanonChannel renewed Kristoff Show for a third season. Season 4: (2013-14) Season 5: (2014-15) On February 21, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a fifth season. This season will consist 28 episodes. As of episode 55, "Breaking Lucas", Lucas is now a recurring character, and in Season 6, he will be a main character. Season 6: (2015-16) On July 12, 2013, FanonChannel announced that the season would debut in July 2015, but extra episodes of season 5 pushed the date to January 23, 2015. New characters will appear and try and set drama. Stephanie returns. Lucas ' parents come to tell him their getting a divorce. Roxanne meets her dreamboy. Andi and Jax work together to set drama. The Season 6 finale episode was originally named "Girl Loses Hair", when Andi and Jax work together to try and break up the two love birds, they get a sign of a plan they been discussing. Andi shoots down a water tower, which falls on Riley, and she jumps and cuts her hair halfway. FanonChannel annonced that in Season 7, her hair will be short one side. Season 7 Riley's hair will be short one way in this season. Roxanne and her boyfriend, Cole, will break-up in this season. A crossover with Kristoff Show and Easedroppers will air in this season. A crossover with Kristoff Show and Holly in Hollywood will air in the season 7 finale. Season 8 This is the final season consisting 52 episodes hopefully the show will reach pass 120 episodes. On January 2, 2015, the series was nominated as longest running show on FanonChannel and the first FanonChannel show to surpass the 4th season. Andi and Jax will come back, but to only befriends with the whole group, but later wants to defeat all of them again. On the Series Finale, Andi and Jax will have back-up, Wes, and Taylor and they all try to take down Roxanne, Lucas, Stephanie, Kristoff, and Riley. 'Toxic (Fake Series)' Toxic is an American, Comedy created by Kris Walls. The First Episode is a parody of the movie "I Spit On Your Grave". This Show Focuses on John Kerry (John Jennings) a Brave Alien, and Monster killer. Persey Dilly (Amanda Mink) who John has a huge crush on, and battle together to save the universe. The First episode will be on iTrunes October 15, 2013. This series airs only on Tuesdays @ 8:00/7:00c. On November 25, 2013, FanonChannel renewed Toxic for a second season on October 23, 2013. The second season will debut January 12, 2015. A third season renewal of Toxic was on January 6, 2015. As of January 14, 2014, 14 episodes have aired over one season. Series overview Season 1: (2013/14) Persey Dilly was absent in episodes 5, 7, and 10. Season 2: (2015) 'Twins' Twins is an American-Drama Comedy created by Klone200, it follows two 23-year old twin brothers who pray for a beautiful $1,000 check in their life, until their dreams turn upside down when they put mischief in their house. Note: On January 20, 2014, the show aired its first One-Hour Special called "Twin Hall Of Fame: 1st Quarter", that special was also the highest ratings for the series. On August 31, 2014, a third season was ordered at the last minute for Twin, the third season will premiere September 25, 2014 on Thursdays. Series overview Season 1: (2013/14) *All episode titles will have "Twin" in it, (exept for the first episode). On January 20, 2014, their is gonna be a One hour Twins marathon that stars, Ashley tisdale, Justin Timberlake, Debby Ryan, Ross Lynch, and Chris Galya. Season 2: (2014) On February 2, 2014, Twins was renewed for a second season. Season 3: (2014/15) On August 31, 2014, a third season was ordered for the show. On this season the show will air on Thursdays. This season will debut on September 22, 2014. As of November 21, 2014, Twins will move to Fridays for a couple of weeks in 2015 only. On October 3, 2014, the series was announced cancelled. On January 10, 2015, the series was uncancelled. Season 4: (2015) This is most likely the final season consisting 28 episodes. Firefriends Mother of 2 is an American Comedy sitcom created by Kristoff105 and Klone200. The series debuted on February 14, 2014 on FanonChannel, the series first season was filmed through June 2013. The series start of with a mom (Tiffany Kimberly) on a plane with her kids to see her mom in Miami, Florida, but when she reaches there, her high school rival (Shakira Willson) tries to hinder her in every way. Tiffany starts dating a guy named Bob after her husband died. On February 28, 2014, the series was renewed up for a second season. On October 4, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a third season. As of September 19, 2014, 18 episodes have aired. 'Series overview' Episode List Season 1: (2014/15) Season 2: (2014-15) On February 28, 2014, the series was picked up for second season. Season 3 On October 4, 2014, the series was renewed for a third season. Power Girl Power Girl is an American Animated series created by Will Cardillo. The series was created on May 24, 2012 and premiered on June 4, 2013. The series went on a 9 month hiatus and was renewed for a second season on July 24, 2013. The second season is set to premiere June 3, 2014. On June 16, 2014, the series was renewed for a third season. The show will be on hiatus until June 2015. The series was renewed for a fourth season on January 9, 2015. On January 9, 2015, the show was nominated first FanonChannel cartoon to pass 45 episodes. As of October 8, 2014, 44 episodes of Power Girl have aired in 2 seasons. Series Overview Season 1: (2013) Mallamar was absent 1 episode (1x05) Season 2: (2014) On July 24, 2013, FanonChannel renewed the series for a second season. Mallamar was absent in 13 episodes (2x09), (2x10), (2x12), (2x13), (2x14), (2x15), (2x16), (2x17), (2x18), (2x19), (2x20), (2x21), (2x22) Season 3: (2015-16) On June 16, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a third season. At first the third season was ordered to premiere in November 12, 2014, but moved it far to June 2, 2015. Trevor was absent for 4 episodes in this season (3x05), (3x014), (3x17), (3x20) Mallamar was absent for 2 episodes (3x04), (3x19) Season 4: (TBA) On January 9, 2015, a fourth season was renewed for Power Girl. Friends Friends is an American comedy sitcom that premiered on July 25, 2014. The series was created by Kris Walls. On August 28, 2014 a second season was ordered. Episodes Season 2: (2015) On August 28, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a second season to debut in February and probably might end in 2016. Jessie Jessie Jessie Jessie is an american sitcom created by Kris Walls. The show went on hiatus and came back on September 19, 2014. This season will consist 17 episodes. On January 9, 2015, the season was picked up for 22 episodes. On January 24, 2015, the season was picked up for 24 episodes. On January 26, 2015, the season was picked up for 26 episodes and a second season. Season 1: (2014/15) Season 2: (2015) Jessie Jessie will have one of its biggest episodes of all Fanon history called "Jessie Jessie and the Unknown Planet, it will be a 7 part episode. Apples Apple is an American comedy sitcom set in fiction Huge city of Wemington, Missouri. The series follow Sarah Delerosa, a qorky, but smart girl who is always making fun and kinda a few problems, her boyfriend Ben loves to hang out with her at the waffle shack all the time. The series premiered on May 4, 2014 at 7/6c. On November 13, 2014, the series was renewed for a 25 episode second season. the second season will have Shaquille O' Neil in a one-hour special episode debuting this May 2015. On January 9, 2015, the series was renewed for a 26 episode third season. A Season 4 was announced during meeting time. FiredApples will be a crossover episode. Series overview Season 1: (2014-15) Season 2: (2015-16) On November 13, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a second season. This season will consist of 25 episodes. The season premiere episode, Wesworth of Wemington, follows Sarah and Ben meeting Wes at Wemington City and find his secret lounge with money and gedgets, when Wes leaves Sarah and Ben turns his lounge into their playhouse. This season will go on hiatus after May 10, 2015, when FanonChannel agreed to cut the season in half. The first half with 12 episodes (33 episodes of the series) the next with 13 the next (25 episodes in total for second season), (46 in the series). The next half will premiere in late July. Season 3: (2016) On January 9, 2015, the series was renewed for a 26 episode third season. This season will bring the show up to 72 episodes. The next season (Season 4) will bring the series to 100 episodes complete. Season 4: (2017) Vice President of FanonChannel insist that he'd renew ''Apples ''for a fourth season. 5 days later, they announced the season would make the show have a complete of 100 episodes and that the 100th episode will be the final episode of the show. On January 26, 2015, the president announced their will be a special crossover episode combining FireFriends and Apples. Annie Annie is an American comedy series created by Kris Walls. The series follows a powerful higenic robot named, Annie. Annie's friend Jack Martinez is a bioligy teacher, he slowly gains a crush on Annie and after a drunk night, he ends up turning into her and must stop it before the virus gets to his brain. Dr. Philip knows everything about Annie and tries to keep her calm from evil. Martha Williams is Annie's bestfriend who is never afraid of Annie or is never afraid to speak on whats on her mind. The series was filmed from November 2014 to January 15, 2015, making it premiere on Fox Friday January 16, 2015. The series was picked up for 24 episode after the first being 13 episodes. On February 22, 2015, a second season was ordered from Fox. On July 29, 2015, a third season was ordered. On October 5, 2015, a fourth season was renewed. On January 3, 2016, the series was renewed for a fifth season. the fifth season will be the last. Series overview Season 1: (2015) Season 2: (2015) On February 22, 2015, Fox renewed the series for a second season. The series views dropped so low, that the show was canceled, but later revived after an online debate and the episode before the cancelation had a lot of views, so much vies that it was the second Fox show to have a really high rating since Catastrophe. Category:Browse